Dragon Quest IX: Tale of Two Stars
by That bluejay 55
Summary: Come join the tale of two Celestrians and their friends. The oldest mos experienced one just lost his wife to monsters in a dungeon. The youngest one and her friends try to ride a ship to Bloomingdale but fall off. This is where they meet. The two and their friends set off on epic journey with new friends enemies and love! Naming Contest: On Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello my friends out there it's That BlueJay 55 with a new story for you that of a Dragon Quest Varity Dragon Quest IX: Tale of two Stars. I don't know I might change the title. But anyways if you have ideas either leave it in the comments or PM me. Okay but for now it's called Tale of Two Stars. Anyways un-like my other stories this one does not have a narrator. Mainly because it's not like everyone's live are depending on the discussions I have with my narrator. Well I'm stalling on to this new story! Onward!**

Chapter 1: Changing Lives. Some More drastic than others.

Unknown POV

"Get down!" I shouted when the monster got ready to fire again. Those in my party who had a shield or vocation allows them to have a shield ducked behind them while the others blocked with their weapons.

"Come on man this one's too powerful we can't beat it!" One of my party members shouted.

"Might be Sam! Marcus how's our health holding up?" I shouted out blocking the next attack.

"Well you're holding up fine. Sis is in the back lines so she's fine! Sam, Jake, and Dylan are all fine." Marcus our priest and my son replied holding up his spear and chanting out a spell.

"Good I think we can hold out…. GAK!" I shouted in pain when I was hit with an attack. I flew backwards and hit the wall my sword fell midflight and skidded away from. "Damn jerk. Brent… Switch out!" I said pain in my voice. The person I asked to switch moved to the frontlines of battle. He was of the Paladin vocation so he has high defense and won't be batted away so easily.

"Dad are you okay?" Marcus asked and rushed over to me. He casted a spell and I was fully healed.

"Thanks man. This one is one of the hardest we've faced. Ever." I said. Marcus just nodded.

"Right at this rate I'll be out of MP by the time he's down at least half. I didn't even know that bosses this hard lay at the end of grottos." Marcus replied astonished.

"I know the map said this was a level seven dungeon. This feels like this boss should be long in a level thirty seven one." I said standing up. "But this doesn't even seem right I mean the monsters we fought on the way here weren't that strong." I continued.

"Wait you're right the monsters are usually half as hard as the boss. But those were down for the count with one hit. A boss this powerful breaks all natural logic. Well go dad go! Kick his butt!" Marcus enthused as I grabbed my sword.

"All right then Brent switch!" I shouted running at the boss. Brent jumped back and I continued to run at the boss. "Mary need some help on this one!" I said to my party's warrior and also my wife.

"All right then let's do this!" Mary said and grabbed my hand. We ran at the boss together and I threw here into the air her sword glowed and she unleashed Gigaslash. I jumped into the air and did the same move. We cut the boss in half and he explode leaving behind a little gift. "

"Aw yes treasure! Jake check it out man." I said talking to our thief. He nodded and ran over to the chest he put his hand on top of it.

"There are no traps in it man." Jake replied. Good I told Mary she could open it. She walked over to the chest and opened it. That was the last thing I saw. There was a huge bright flash and a sound of an explosion. When the light faded Mary was on the ground dead the chest opened and empty and there was a huge hole in the wall. Marcus and I ran over to Mary we both cast Zing and nothing. We cast Zing until the two of us were out of MP nothing happened. We even tried ten Yggdrasil leaves nothing happened.

"What the hell. Wait a second doesn't revival magic only work on people who died do to battle? She never swung her sword in defense. So nothing can bring her back. That or someone used a weapon that prevents riving of the person who died." Sam said. No that can't be. I mean it can't.

"Dad sorry but mom's gone. Forever. You knew this would happen at one point or another didn't you?" My daughter Maria asked. I nodded slowly tears falling from my eyes. "Come on guys let's go." Maria said and cast Evac.

My name is Kyle a fallen Celestrian. Age a newly Yggdrasil caused nineteen year old and I have just lost my wife. This is my life happing right now. Nothing will be the same. Again.

**AN: Oh very dramatic intro I like it! I also think that this is kind of depressing first chapter but now we have the other part of the story the second star in our story. She'll brighten you're day!**

Unknown POV

"Hey Nicole dose this boat really go to Bloomingdale?" Darryl my party's priest and kind of ex-boyfriend asked.

"I'm positive of it. The captain says this boat heads right to Bloomingdale from Proth Laffan." I replied moving some of my blonde hair out of my face.

"Yes but what about monsters? The seas are filled with many dangers these days." Our martial artist Dalon asked.

"Well why do you think this trip is free? We're going to defend it from monster attacks." I replied. They just shook their heads. Oh well they never try to look at things from a different angle. Like me. I stared out into the horizon when the ship began to rumble. I turned around only to see a giant mouth come out of the deck and break the ship in half. The ship began to toss and turn until me and my friends fell off!

Later

I woke lying on the shore of some place with someone standing over me. "Hey are you okay?" the person asked. I couldn't see their face because they had a helmet on. "My party and I saw your ship get devoured by that Leviathan. We had to go out and get you." They continued I just stared at them. They took of their helmet and I saw their face. He was male with brown hair. He extended his arm out. "I'm Kyle and who are you?" he asked. I grabbed his arm and he pulled me up.

"I'm Nicole and thanks for helping us." I said. He closed his eyes and smiled. He turned his head to the other people around. Everyone seems okay that's good at least they're safe.  
"Glad you're okay. It's odd to see people end up on the Gleeban shoreline. You guys must be exhausted come on. We'll take you to town." Kyle said.

Even Later! Night Time in Gleeba.

I laid awake on my bed thinking about the Leviathan that attacked my ship. Are there monsters out there that are really that strong? I may be an experienced fighter but are they that powerful devouring ships in two bites. I have to stop worrying about these things and get some sleep. I yawned and then muttered something to myself, "We need to thank those people who helped us." I yawned again and drifted into sleep.

The next Morning.

When I woke up the next day I looked around trying to rember where I was. "Oh yeah the inn at Gleeba. I have to go thank the people who saved us!" I said and jumped out of bed and rushed to the door I put my hand on the door knob and rember I was still in my Pajamas. I put on my armor and left the room. "Good morning guys!" I greeted when I came downstairs and saw the rest of my party. Dalon and Darryl were half asleep and Sami was the only one wide awake.

"Good morning Nicole! How did you sleep?" Sami said cherry as always. Don't let her happiness fool you after you meet her check to see if you have everything you had when you met her. From the tiniest coin to your clothes she could have taken anything being a high level thief and all that. She never robs us though. But when I met her she stole my fan.

"I slept fine. Where are the people who saved us?" I asked her. She grabbed something from behind her when a man walked by.

"Oh them they're still sleeping apparently they had a rough day yesterday. Aw what the heck that guy had nothing but this coin. Rip off." Sami said and threw the coin she stole at the man she took it from. One of the people who saved us came down stairs it was Kyle the person who saved me.

"Oh hey there Kyle I just wanted to say thanks for saving us yesterday." I said he smiled and continued walking. He stopped in front of the exit to the inn.

"If any of my party members wake up and want to know where I am tell them that I went for a walk." He said and left. I nodded and sat down in a chair. My name is Nicole. I just turned 18 last year and I am on a quest.

**Nice first chapter if I do say so myself. So what do you think? I know the first part is a little depressing but it gets cheerier later on! Hope you like it review of you want to! Or send me what you think it should be called via review or PM. Oh it's kind of a contest too. If you win not only is the title changed to your suggestion. You also can have an OC put in any of my stories including this one! Contest ends whenever I want it to end. Oh if this is the first story of mine that you've read you might want to look at my other ones too.**

**~ That Bluejay 55 will be right back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Desert Sun. Yes Really I suck at life.

Kyle's POV

I walked through the Djust Desert cutting down monsters as I go. That girl yesterday Nicole. I feel like I've met her before or seen her somewhere before maybe she and I passed each other in Stornway. No that girl had red hair but I know I've seen her before somewhere. I continued walking through the desert and didn't turn around for hours. It began to get dark so I went back and when I got back something wasn't right. I looked around and I couldn't see any spirits, nothing no spirits or even a lost soul every time I've been here I've seen them. I walked back to the inn and sat down. "Hey Kyle. How was your walk?" Nicole asked somehow she was sitting down in the chair next to where I sat down and didn't notice her.

"Oh it was fine killed some monsters got money and some treasure. Plus I figured if I was to take off tomorrow I might get some sword fighting in before we left." I said.

"Wait you're leaving! But how the only way off this island is by boat!" Nicole exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Well how do you think I got here? I have a boat I sailed here." I said and chuckled I started standing up. Nicole grabbed my hands and pulled me down.

"Uh Kyle can you take us to Bloomingdale?" Nicole asked. "Well I mean not to impose and be rude but uh please?" She asked again.  
"Sure, you can come with us we'll take you to Bloomingdale." I said and smiled.

"Hey Nicole how's it going?" Someone asked when they came down stairs. Nicole let go of my hands and panicked.

"Oh uh hey Dalon I'm good." Nicole said trying to stay calm.

"Glad you're doing okay. Have you found a way off this island yet?" Dalon asked her and she shook her head.

"No, none of the townspeople have a boat but Kyle does. He's agreed to take us to Bloomingdale!" Nicole said eagerly. Dalon shook his head obviously annoyed by this girl.

"Good now go tell the others I need to talk to Kyle for a moment." Dalon said shooing Nicole upstairs. Dalon walked over and sat down in the chair in front of me. "Now Kyle listen it was a good thing to do taking us to Bloomingdale and all but still Nicole kind of has a way of getting what she wants." Dalon said.

"Okay what does that mean?" I asked obviously puzzled by what he had said. Dalon just started at me with a blank expression. He shook his still trying to figure me out but then went on.

"Wow you minstrels are pretty clueless must be all the pratfalls you guys use. Messes with your head." Dalon said stopping one off the waiters at the inn. "Excuse me but can you get me your strongest drink?" He asked and the waiter nodded. "You want anything?" Dalon continued and I nodded.

"Something on the mild side." I said and the waiter nodded and left. "But anyways really what do you mean by that?" I asked continuing our discussion.

"Wow clueless." Dalon said shaking his head. The waiter came back with our drinks and put them on the table and left. Dalon grabbed his drink and downed all of it while I sipped mine slowly. "Okay what I meant means she can get you to take her anywhere in the world. Anywhere. Listen man she like a different being." Dalon continued un-phased by the drink he just drained in a few seconds flat.

"Different being? You're crazy. I'm going to get our ship ready." I replied downing my drink. I made a small light glow without Dalon noticing purging the alcohol out of my system. I stood up and left Dalon sitting at the table alone.

Later. Plus Nicole's POV

I walked downstairs and saw Dalon just sitting at the table. "Hey Dalon where's Kyle?" I asked knowing that Dalon sitting alone meant either A: He's Drunk. B: Kyle went to go ready the ship or C: Dalon murdered Kyle and carried him into the desert and dropped him into the ocean.

"It's B not A or C." Dalon said somehow reading my thoughts. I took a step back. "Nah I'm not psychic just knew you were going to think before you spoke. Obviously." Dalon said standing up. "Uh huh yep I'm going to bed. I'm drunk and I need my sleep. See you later" Dalon said leaving.

"All right then." I said and went upstairs. I walked down the hall and opened the door to my room and laid down on my bed. I yawned and began to drift into sleep. "Kyle's really nice. He's a great friend." I started yawning even more a falling asleep.

The next morning.

When I woke up I realized I slept in my armor which is technically a dress but still it's totally uncomfortable sleeping in it. I heard a knock on my door and looked over at the door.

"Hey Nicole you up yet?" Kyle asked from the other side of the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. "We're leaving in an hour I'll see you then." Kyle said and left. I just stood there for a while and yawned.

"Okay then bye I guess" I said and closed the door.

EVEN LATER!

"I'm ON A BOAT! Is what a person who's never been on one would say." I said at random inside the boat. My friends started at me. Sami laughed and so did the other girls.

"You're weird!" Sam shouted from the topside of the boat where the boys where.

"Ah what do you care Sam?" Maria shouted back up at them. Time to introduce the other girls first of there are Sami, Maria, Katie, Victoria, and Marcy. Yep we're out numbered six to nine "Guys are weird aren't they?" Maria said standing up. "I'll go make us some dinner." Maria said taking off her Armamentalist hat. She left the room we were in and went to the ships kitchen.

Kyle's POV  
"Ugh the girls are so lucky it's roasting up here." I said fanning myself. "Hang on there was some ice cream in the kitchen I'll get it. AN: They have electricity you know and Ice Cream! Bleh.

I walked down to the inner part of the ship Maria was there making dinner and didn't notice me so I took the ice cream from the cold ice it was in and returned upstairs. I handed it out handing out the ice cream. "Much better so good." Brent said sucking on the cold cream.

"Totally." Kyle our Gladiator replied taking off his helm. "Plus it doesn't help that some of us un-like you are still wearing full armor." Kyle said pointing at me. I shook my head.

"That's your fault I however am just wearing the armor undershirt and some lighter trousers. I'm still as hot as you guys." I replied sucking on my ice cream. "Hey guys who do you think left all this cream out in the blizzard back at Snowberia? Isn't it just funny how we got this cream? Frozen flavored and delicious." I said sucking on it more.

"Right, I know its insane luck on how we found them." Marcus said taking out another one. "Shouldn't we save some for the girls?" Marcus asked before he began eating it. We started at him for a while stopping ourselves from eating the cream we had. We stared at each other for a while then laughed. "Nah it must be the heat getting to me." Marcus said taking off his hat and letting his long gold hair flow in the wind. "Yeah but it's funny we outnumber the girls 10 to 6. AN: What… Hang on that doesn't match up with the girls. There's another guy he's coming in totally later. Like two chapter.

"Um hang on There are only nine of us. Me, Dalon, Kyle, the other Kyle, Marcus, Brent, Jake, Sam, and….. And um who are you again?" I said asking the guy sitting next to me his name.

"I'm Jack….." Jack said obviously angry I forgot his name or never asked for it until now "So yeah and me. Who is the tenth?" Jack asked. I stared at him for a while until I decided to respond.

"He's a friend of mine. He's on a mission right now he won't be here for a while." I : Now imagine the Jaws theme playing now. "Hey do you guys hear that?" I asked grabbing my Capitropic mail and sliding it over my head.

"Hear what? Is it like a magic trick Kyle?" Sam asked obviously not believing me. I ignored him and put on my Mythril Helm. I grabbed my sword and stood up. "I think you're serious." Sam panicked standing up readying himself. As soon as he did a huge leviathan burst up from the water away from our ship. It looked like it was in pain already. I scanned the area around us only to see someone standing on one of the nearby islands.

"Right there he's the tenth guy! His mission was to track the Leviathan and kill it!" I shouted while everyone stood and readied for battle. The man on the island jumped into the air and landed next to me.

"Hey man what's going on?" he asked readying his bow. I just looked at him for a while.

"Spec you're mission was to fight the Leviathan not endanger lives!" I shouted obviously referring to the boat incident. He just chuckled and drew his bow. He shot the arrow he readied and a watery aura began to glow around it and struck the Leviathan in the head. It let out a terrifying screech causing the girls come upstairs.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she ran up the stairs putting on her hat and drawing her staff. Everyone else readied their weapons too. "Oh a Leviathan. But that's not all our problems look!" Maria shouted pointing at a ship in the distance. I examined it and instantly was filled with rage.

"It's the same people. The exact same people who attacked us in that dungeon!" I shouted remembering what happened Marcus and Maria came over to me.

"You mean the same people who killed mom?" Marcus asked and I nodded. "Guys can you handle the Leviathan I think Dad needs to get his revenge." Marcus said holding out her hand. Maria grabbed his hand and I grabbed theirs. We vanished in a flash of light and appeared on the pirate ship.

"Argh it's some of the people we attacked in that dungeon." One of the pirates said holding out their weapon. I drew my sword and cut through his sword and pushed him off the ship.

"Guys kill or capture all the pirates you see. I'll get the captain." I said and they nodded. Maria blasting things with magic and Marcus smashed through things with his spear. "Oh look a door to a location. DIE!" I shouted and cut through the door. When the door broke down I held out my hand and casted a spell. Huge ice spikes came out of the floor of the ship killing the Pirates in the room. I popped my head in to see, "ANOTHER DOOR WHAT THE HECK!"I shouted and cut through that one. I went through the door to find myself in an arena. The door behind me became sealed with stone. I looked around and saw the captain standing on the other side.

"Well, well it's the young Celestrian Kyle. Well nice to meet you again. I am Captain Hyperion." He said. "Half human half robot. All un-beatable" He said showing his half robot form.  
"Doesn't matter I'll still kill you! You deserve to feel the same way I did when you killed Mary un-believable pain!" I shouted drawing my sword and charging at him. I struck at him and he blocked with his blade. I leapt back and readied another attack. I charged and our blades clashed again this kept going for a long time leaping, dodging, and slashing. The sound of our blades clashing echoed through the arena. I stopped a while later out of energy to continue on fighting Captain Hyperion was still standing waiting to end this. "This is crazy he's too good there has to be something I can. Kaswoosh!" I shouted casting the spell causing a huge whirlwind to swallow the arena. I casted another spell Crack and a shard of ice appeared in front of my. I smashed it and sent the shards flying out into the tornado around Captain Hyperion. He stood his ground by the wind got to him lifting him into the air while being pelted with shards of ice. I readied my sword and the large lighting blade appeared and I rushed the tornado and struck downwards and cut straight through the captain. He vanished like all the other monsters do and a chest appeared, I opened it and found something very strange. The door opened behind me and Marcus and Maria rushed in.

"Here Dad Full Heal and a Sage's Elixir." Marcus said handing me the bottle I opened it and drained it filling with magical power. "What's that sword dad?" Marcus asked as he examined the weapon I found in the chest. I held out the sword it looked just like mine except red. "It looks like an old rusty sword. Just a normal blade." Marcus said.

"No it's like the Blade of the Spiral. You know the blade that almost killed me." Maria said examining it. Now that's odd how do they see the blade different than I do? "It seems to be protected by wards. IT has a true form but we can't see it." She continued

"Well that's odd you see the Blade of the Spiral. You see an old sword and I see and dragon." I said holding out the blade. I examined the handle and saw that it was wrapped with a simple cloth. I removed the cloth and found that it had runes on it. "Hang on this was written in Celestial Runes. It says 'My Name is the Mirage Blade the key to the Mirage Temple deep within the ocean the Key to killing its guardian Leviathan. Leviacus the Sea King. My true form maybe only opened with these words…..' The rest is written in Runes I can't read but it says. 'Blade of Deep show thine true form' Wow lame code phrase." I said and the blade began to glow shedding its false appearance revealing a blade much like the one I saw only blue and the dragon was a Sea Serpent. I switched my held weapon to that and we flashed out of the ship and onto the Leviathan's back. "Stab!" I shouted and jabbed the blade into its back. The Leviathan cried out and shook us off its back we landed back on our ship.

"WOO! That was awesome!" Sam shouted when we landed on the ship. "Sweet sword where did you…." Sam started until there was a huge explosion and a huge plume of water shot into the air and back down drenching us. "Well it could be worse it could start raining." Sam said and there was a clap of thunder and it began to rain. We all hurried below deck and closed the gate.

Later

We all changed out of our dampened armor mainly because the water drenched us completely. We all wore cloths that made us look like normal citizen of any town. "Our armor for those of us who wear non mail armor will be dry soon." Maria said coming back in. The mail armor wearers included Me, Brent, Kyle, and Jake. Everyone else wore like real cloths which provided protection.

"Well my fan is practically worthless now. Anyone else want something warm to eat or drink?" Nicole asked and everyone one nodded.

"I'll get the food Nicole it's in the hold." I said standing up.

"Can I come to I need to see if you have something specific." Nicole said and we left.

The Hold.

We could hear the rain down in the hold as we dug through barrels and crates of supplies. I opened up a barrel to reveal some pasta. I grabbed some. AN: Yes this would exist back then really even if they didn't have electricity they could still boil water. "Hey Kyle where did you get this ship?" Nicole asked me.

"Sorry that's kind of a personal story. It's kind of brings up bad memories. Mainly about Mary's death." I said looking through more boxes.

"Well then how did your wife die?" Nicole asked obviously trying to learn as much about me as she could.

"She was killed by Pirates." I said opening a crate. Milk it's full of milk. How did I not notice this? "Yeah the only reason I tell you is because I'm kind of over it." I continued grabbing some milk.

"Oh wow I'm really sorry about that. One more thing exactly. "How old are you." Nicole asked and I smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat. It might lead to your doom too but I'm nineteen." I replied smiling. The storm caused the ship to shake knocking some jars off the shelves. A few jars broke and the other hit us in the head. I grabbed one of non-broken jars and examined its contents. Nothing of interest so I put it back.

"Cool I'm eighteen as of last year my birthdays not for a while though. Nicole said opening another crate. "Kyle why do you have a crate full of fans?" Nicole asked and I turned my head over to here.

"I don't know actually. If you want one you can take it since yours is pretty much worthless now." I said opening another crate as I looked down something stared back up at me. "We have a box full of stowaways." I said knocking it over and the monsters rolled out. There was a Slime, A Saber Cat, and a little Metal Slime. "Okay guys explain why are you guys in my box?" I asked the three monsters.

"Well we have no place to stay and we heard you were going to Bloomingdale and we decide to sneak on and hide before you even got on the boat. By the way I'm Goodra." The Slime said and the Saber Cat and Metal Slime nodded. "Oh yeah there hot coco mix in that barrel over there and the cage has some Vege…. Veget, vegetables. Look I'm only like four." Goodra said. I opened the barrel and there were tons of different packets. I opened the boxes in the cage and found all kinds of vegetables.

"If you're four why are you traveling all by yourself?" Nicole asked them kneeling down to their level.

"Thing is purr parents went to Bloomingdale leaving us alone." The saber Cat purred. "Plus who'd want another Saber Cat, Slime, and Metal Slime when you have five of each?" He….. She…. I don't know it there continued. "I'm Saber." She I think continued

"I'm Steele and yes I'm the only guy here." Steele the Metal Slime said. I picked him up and examined the other two monsters.

"But female slimes are red." I said confused at the failure of logic happening.

"I fell into a vat of the color blue." Goodra continued. "Can we come with you guys?" She asked and I shook my head.

"NO we can't have un-necessary cargo." I said and Nicole, Saber, Goodra, and Steele looked at me with pleading eyes. "Ugh fine you can come with us but you have to here." I said and they cheered.

"But this place sucks there are too many barrels and nothing soft and comfy to sleep on!" Steele whined. I shook my head and began to work. I ripped open crates and barrels. After a while I opened the cage and built small nests for them the room became carpeted and the crates and barrels I put in the secret hold. I made the cabinets into like play sets for the monsters. "Yay its like and wonderful Monster wonder land I call top nest!" Steele shouted and bounded into the cage and jumped onto the highest placed nest.

**Narrator: And so with their new monster friends Kyle and Nicole still un-aware of what Kyle is they all set off to….**

**Oh my god why are you here man?  
Narrator: You need me.**

**No I don't hey man sorry for being mad at you. I'm just really mad at this game I'm playing they say I'm ethically opposed to jumping.**

**Narrator: OH I'm so sorry hug?**

**Sure *hugs narrator takes out a knife* DIE YOU IDIOT! *stabs the Narrator to death.* *panting turns head to you* Hey what are you staring at? *charges at you then falls over***

**Looney House Person: There he is get him.**

**The mental institute my cell***

***sitting on the floor holding a remote* **

**TV: E double reh reh rah!**

***slams A button* *fails***

**TV: *doop* *Screen* are you ethically opposed to jumping or something. *Screen changes* Where did everybody go.**

**Me: Collapses**

**That Bluejay 55 from the mental institute will be right back! **


End file.
